


Dear True Love

by pyrtania



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: I'm not sorry, M/M, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrtania/pseuds/pyrtania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dongwoo keeps hearing his name, and now he finally gets to meet him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012. Based on the song "Dear True Love" by Sleeping At Last

Dongwoo hears the name for the first time two weeks after he starts working for Mr. Kim at the bookstore. He is shelving some new books that had just come in when Mr. Kim shuffles down the aisle and asks if he needs any help.

“Oh, you don’t have to, boss, I’ve got this,” he says, placing another book on the shelf.

Mr. Kim smiles, the wrinkled skin around his eyes creasing. Dongwoo thinks that Mr. Kim has a very warm smile, and sometimes he wonders how many hearts the man had captured in his younger days with it. He pats Dongwoo’s shoulder with a thin, bony hand. “You’re a sweet kid, Dongwoo.”

Dongwoo just smiles back and pulls out another book. He is about to place it on the shelf when Mr. Kim’s hand lands on the inside of his elbow. “Wait. Can I see that book?”

Puzzled, Dongwoo hands over the book and watches as Mr. Kim peers at the title, his slightly shaking fingers passing over the words. He looks up at Dongwoo then, and smiles again. “I think I’ll take this book. I think Woohyun would like it; he always loves learning about animals.”

As Mr. Kim totters away, Dongwoo thinks about asking who this Woohyun person is. But he says nothing, and returns to shelving the books.

 

-

The second time Dongwoo hears it is three days later. He is sitting behind the counter of the shop when Sunggyu appears from the backroom. (Sunggyu had forbidden him to call him Mr. Kim any longer, claiming that it made him feel too old. “I may be an old man on the outside, son, but on the inside I’m as young as ever!”) “Would you like some tea, son?”

Dongwoo nods his head, thanking him. Sunggyu begins to open the door to the backroom again but then he stops, tilting his head to the side.

“Sunggyu?” Dongwoo asks curiously.

The old man doesn’t seem to hear him. He closes his eyes, a small smile on his lips, and moves his head slowly from side to side. “Isn’t this a nice song?” he asks after a moment, gesturing to the speakers on the ceiling of the store that were playing quietly. “This used to be Woohyun’s favorite song.”

The name stirs Dongwoo’s memory, and he remembers the question he wanted to ask the first time he heard it. “Who is Woohyun, sir?”

But the only response in the low swish of the door as Sunggyu disappears to make their tea.

 

-

Dongwoo hears the name a third time a week after. He is prudently counting the money in the cash register and listening to Sunggyu wander among the bookshelves, singing and humming quietly to himself. Honestly, Dongwoo quite likes listening to Sunggyu sing. His voice is smooth and sweet, clear despite his age. He usually sings the songs Dongwoo’s parents listen to, the ones he heard on the radio as a small child.

“Sunggyu?”

The old man emerges from behind the shelf containing encyclopedias and dictionaries. “Yes?”

“Were you ever a singer in the past, sir? You sing very well.”

Sunggyu grins, coming over to sit beside Dongwoo behind the counter. “Why, yes, I was. Not professionally, of course. But I did take some singing lessons. I used to play on street corners with my guitar. People used to think I was a beggar and threw money at my feet.” He chuckled, his shoulders shaking. “But I didn’t want any money. I just liked to sing; I thought people might like to hear me sing. Sometimes Woohyun would go with me and we would sing together, there on the street corner. People would always stop and listen to us, applauding when each song would finish.”

Dongwoo hesitates slightly before asking, “Who is this Woohyun? I’ve heard you mention him before.”

Sunggyu’s expression changes somewhat, his eyes closing for a moment. “Woohyun is someone very special to me, Dongwoo.” He smiles, but this time it’s gentler and holds a little more feeling. “Why don’t you finish up counting the money and come help me with the children’s books?” He pats Dongwoo’s knee twice before slowly lifting himself out of the chair, a few joints cracking in the process.

Dongwoo stares after him for a while, wondering what exactly the meaning of “someone very special” is.

 

-

The fourth time happens a day later, when Sunggyu calls him on the phone. Because of his college classes, Dongwoo doesn’t work at the shop every day. He can’t help worrying about Sunggyu at the shop all alone on those days, trying to lift heavy boxes or reach the highest shelves. When he voiced his concerns to the old man, Sunggyu had laughed, assuring him that he had made it this far on his own and that he would be just fine. Nevertheless, Dongwoo panics when he sees the caller ID.

“Hello?” he asks urgently, expecting the worst.

“Dongwoo, is that you?” comes Sunggyu’s voice from the speaker.

“Yes, yes. What’s wrong? Has something happened? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, son, I’m fine. Stop worrying; you worry too much. I was just calling to ask if you could pick up some envelopes before you come in tomorrow. I seem to have run out of them.”

“Envelopes?” Dongwoo sighs thankfully. “Sure thing.”

“Thank you. Sorry for calling out of the blue, but I just remembered. I really need them because Woohyun’s birthday is next week.”

Dongwoo pauses. “Woohyun? The singing friend Woohyun?”

Sunggyu chuckles. “The very same.”

“Oh.” There is a slight pause. “Well. Tell him I wish him a happy birthday.”

“I will.” Dongwoo can tell the difference in Sunggyu’s voice when he replies.

They exchange goodbyes, and Dongwoo snaps his phone shut a minute later. He continues the walk to his next class, his eyebrows slightly scrunched together.

 

-

The fifth time happens the next week. This week Dongwoo can tell a definite change in Sunggyu. It’s slight, but the two have grown to know each other very well during the hours spent together at the shop. Sunggyu seems a little quieter, a little more reserved. His usually happy and teasing personality is absent. Dongwoo doesn’t mention anything, but his eyes follow the other man closely. He sets down a mug of tea in front of Sunggyu, and Sunggyu looks up, startled.

“Oh, thank you, Dongwoo.” His voice is thin, and a fragile smile sits on his face. His expression startles Dongwoo. Sunggyu is an elderly man, yes, but Dongwoo’s never seen him look so…old. The usual twinkle in his eye is not there and the wrinkles on his face seem heavy and sad.

Concerned, Dongwoo takes the old man’s hand gently, careful not to squeeze too tightly. “Sunggyu, are you alright?”

Sunggyu places his other hand on top of Dongwoo’s, patting it lightly. “I’m fine, son, I’m fine. You’re very sweet. I’m just…not having the best week.”

Dongwoo nods, giving his hand one more squeeze before letting go. He is about to return to the counter when Sunggyu touches his sleeve. “Would you mind bringing me the stack of letters lying on the table in the back room? And the envelopes you bought for me?”

Dongwoo agrees, making his way into the backroom. The backroom is small and dark and full of the pleasant smell of new paper and leather. A small stack of paper catches his eye and he picks it up, along with the envelopes, to bring them back to Sunggyu. However, on his way out the door, a single piece of paper slips through his grip and lands on the floor. When he stoops to retrieve it, he sees that it is covered in small neat writing. Dongwoo stills, blinking a few times, before looking at the rest of the letters in his hands. They were all covered in the same writing, the same neat characters.

When Dongwoo sets the letters and envelopes down in front of Sunggyu, Sunggyu smiles up at him, a trace of his usual happiness back in his eyes. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Dongwoo says, biting back his curiosity. Who does Sunggyu write all these letters to? Dongwoo’s never seen him write anyone letters before, and he’s been working here a while now.

“Oh, and Dongwoo?”

“Yes, sir?”

“You said that you wanted to wish Woohyun a happy birthday, right?” Dongwoo is thrown off by the seemingly random question, but he quickly nods.

Sunggyu looks him straight in the eyes. “Would you like to go with me to visit him? Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow, yes.” Sunggyu’s eyes drop to the letters in front of him, and when he speaks again, his voice is so quiet Dongwoo almost misses it. “I think he’d really like to meet you.”

Sunggyu’s sad eyes and heart-breakingly hushed voice tugs at his heart and Dongwoo smiles. “Of course, I’d love to go with you.”

Sunggyu’s answering smile is warm, and it hits Dongwoo straight in the chest. “Good. Tomorrow, then.”

 

-

The next day Dongwoo’s heart feels heavy. He has no idea why, but the feeling stays in his chest the whole day. He shows up to the shop a little early and finds Sunggyu sitting at the counter, dressed in a clean dress shirt, a jacket, and black pants. Glancing down at his jeans and t-shirt, Dongwoo feels a little underdressed. Maybe this Woohyun was throwing a party or something? Was he supposed to dress up?

Sunggyu looks up at the jingle of the bell and smiles. Though his lips curve upwards, there is a certain sorrow in his expression, one that Dongwoo’s never seen before. “Ah, you’re here early. Since you’re already here, let’s get going then, yes?”

Sunggyu picks up a book lying beside him and a bouquet of flowers. Dongwoo shoots the flowers a confused look; most men don’t receive flowers on their birthday, do they?

The car ride is quiet. Sunggyu seems more reserved than ever, and Dongwoo’s heart still feels heavy. He wonders again who this Woohyun is, and why Sunggyu mentioned him so much. A friend, that’s obvious, but “someone special” could be interpreted several different ways.

His heart drops a little lower every time he glances at Sunggyu. The man’s face is arranged into an impassive expression, and that scares Dongwoo more than any measure of sadness or anger.

He opens his mouth to speak, but then closes it, too afraid to break the silence. He turns to stare out the window, watching tall buildings slowly fade into green countryside.

The huge iron gate is what finally sinks Dongwoo’s heart. He gazes at it with confused eyes for a moment too long as realization sets in. He glances at Sunggyu. The elderly man just sniffs, his face still impassive, and parks the car. He gathers up the flowers and the book and opens the door as Dongwoo hurries around to help him out of the car. The only clue to Sunggyu’s emotions is the grip on Dongwoo’s hand that is tighter than normal. They walk together to the gate in silence. Dongwoo holds the gate open for Sunggyu, and Sunggyu hobbles through.

While the old man leads the way, the young man follows. Dongwoo tries not to look at the names, the dates that were all too close together. He tries not to look at the patches of grass, the vases of flowers. Suddenly, Sunggyu stops, and Dongwoo looks down at a gray stone. It was clean, a bit weathered, but still somewhat angular. It was simple, but somehow beautiful.

Sunggyu leans down (Dongwoo holds out a steadying hand but it isn’t needed) to place the flowers and the book in front of the stone. “Woohyun,” he says, his voice soft and clear as always. “I brought you a book. I know how much you like animals.” A small, fond smile settles on his lips before he touches Dongwoo’s hand. “This is Dongwoo. He works with me at the store. He reminds me of you.” Sunggyu smiles at Dongwoo, all warmth and sadness. Dongwoo swallows down the lump in his throat and manages to smile back.

Sunggyu shuffles forward and lays a withered hand on top of the headstone, the ring on his finger glinting in the sun. “Woohyun,” he whispers, and Dongwoo turns, alarmed, at the change in his voice. Sunggyu’s hand begins to shake, just slightly, and Dongwoo carefully slips his hand into the old man’s. Sunggyu squeezes his hand thankfully, his smile a little too watery. “Woohyn, happy birthday.” Sunggyu sniffs, running the back of his hand across his face.

Dongwoo wraps his arms around Sunggyu, careful not to squeeze his frail frame too tightly. Sunggyu squeezes back gently, his tears wetting Dongwoo’s t-shirt. Dongwoo blinks, his vision blurring. The wind blows his hair tenderly, the warmth of the sun settling on his skin. The world keeps spinning around them as the two stand there, silent in each other’s arms. Sunggyu pulls away after a long moment, smiling his small smile as he wipes the tears from Dongwoo’s face.

The two stay for a while, occasionally sniffling, and gaze at the headstone.

 

Nam Woohyun

1937 – 2009

The little that I have to give,

I will give it all to you

 

Sunggyu is the first to move. He nods at Dongwoo and they turn to walk away.

“Wait,” Sunggyu stops suddenly, pulling a bundle of envelopes out of his jacket. Each envelope is addressed the same way, and it makes Dongwoo’s heart ache. Sunggyu delicately situates the stack in front of the book. When he straightens up, he smiles. The twinkle is back in his eyes, and his smile is genuine. A trace of sadness still lingers in the lines of his face, but Dongwoo still feels its warmth. Sunggyu quietly takes Dongwoo’s hand and the two men walk away in silence.

 

-

 

The sky is blue and clear, the air light and cool. Green grass sways in the breeze. In front of a certain grey headstone, the wind ruffles a small stack of letters, all addressed the same way:

 

“Dear True Love”


End file.
